Engineering Manual (Avalon Fortress)
The Engineering Manual can be found on the first floor of Avalon Fortress. Blasting : Aside from Ammunition Manufacturing, all Blasting bonus effects apply when using the Avalon Cannon. Autofill refers to the chance that the cannon will allow one free shot when entering a new floor. Ammunition Manufacturing : Cost: 1 Blasting Component : Effect: Manufacture 2 "Cannon Shell" : Notes: Can be purchased any number of times. Shell Craft : Cost: 5 Blasting Compenents per rank, 3 ranks max : Effect: Power +20/40/60 Initial autofill probability +20% Engineering Charge : Requires: 1 rank in Shell Craft : Cost: 5 Blasting Components per rank, 3 ranks max : Effect: 50/75/100% probability to open the slate immediately Biochemical Charge : Requires: 1 rank in Engineering Charge : Cost: 5 Blasting Components per rank, 3 ranks max : Effect: 50/75/100% probability of Stun effect Cumulative Charge : Requires: 1 rank in Biochemical Charge : Cost: 8 Blasting Components + 1 Ancient Component per rank, 5 ranks max : Effect: 6/12/18/24/30% probability to cause double damage Retrofit of Inner Chamber Structure : Requires: 1 rank in Shell Craft : Cost: 5 Blasting Components per rank, 3 ranks max : Effect: Power +1/2/3 after each launch : Notes: Applies to Cannon power; does not affect Gumball power. Olga Energetic Material : Requires: 1 rank in Shell Craft : Cost: 8 Blasting Components + 1 Ancient Component per rank, 5 ranks max : Effect: Power +5 after killing 10/9/8/7/6 enemies : Notes: Applies to Cannon power; does not affect Gumball power. Only kills by the cannon are counted. Bracket Armor Enhancement : Requires: 1 rank in Shell Craft : Cost: 5 Blasting Components per rank, 3 ranks max : Effect: Durability +1 : Notes: Durability is how many shots the cannon can make per floor. Each shot requires 1 Cannon Shell unless autofill activates. Targeting Skill : Requires: 1 rank in Bracket Armor Enhancement : Cost: 5 Blasting Components per rank, 3 ranks max : Effect: Hit +10/15/20% : Notes: Since the cannons base accuracy is 75%, it can reach 95% at maximum. Diana Optical Lens : Requires: 1 rank in Targeting Skill : Cost: 8 Blasting Components + 1 Ancient Component per rank, 5 ranks max : Effect: 5/10/15/20/25% chance to drop Engineering Components after killing the enemy. : Notes: Only applies to kills made with the cannon. Fire Control System Enhancement : Requires: 1 rank in Bracket Armor Enhancement : Cost: 5 Blasting Components per rank, 3 ranks max : Effect: Attack range +1/2/3 Cooldown Device Enhancement : Requires: 1 rank in Fire Control System Enhancement : Cost: 5 Blasting Components per rank, 3 ranks max : Effect: Cooling time reduced 3/6/9 rounds after each launch : Notes: Base cooldown time is 10 rounds. Joseph Automatic Reloading Machine : Requires: 1 rank in Fire Control System Enhancement : Cost: 8 Blasting Components + 1 Ancient Component per rank, 5 ranks max : Effect: Initial autofill probability +10/20/30/40/50% Chemistry Brain Injection Tranquilizer Pituitary Hormone I Neurohormone Pituitary Hormone II Amphetamine Pituitary Hormone III Heart Injection Analgesic Blocker Muscular Hormone Anabolic Steroids Cell Hormone Ephinephrine Metallurgy All features on the Metallurgy page relate to the construction and improvement of the Steam Power equipment suit. Bonuses from this page are applied to their associated piece of equipment rather than directly to the gumball. Interactive Map Image:Erathia Metallurgy.png rect 69 134 143 208 Steam Gloves Manufacturing rect 166 225 232 295 Precise Clockwork Spring Manufacturing rect 348 225 414 285 Polymer Coating Technology rect 438 225 505 291 Burnishing and Polishing of Lens rect 529 137 596 204 Steam Helmet Manufacturing rect 166 307 232 374 Separating Condenser rect 256 307 323 373 Cauchynia Dynamic Movement rect 347 312 414 379 Franken Curve Gear rect 256 393 323 463 IIyich Torsional Spring rect 347 397 414 463 Oslov Steam Stove rect 438 396 505 463 High Alloy Smelting rect 165 483 232 546 Dashboard Structure Principle rect 256 483 322 546 Centrifugal Governor rect 438 480 505 546 Aufbau Principle of Screw Conveyor rect 71 567 141 630 Steam Belt Manufacturing rect 529 567 596 630 Steam Armor Manufacturing Steam Gloves Manufacturing Manufacture Steam Power Gloves *Cost: Precise Clockwork Spring Manufacturing Chance to avoid enemy counterattack (Gloves) *Per Rank: 5% *Max Bonus: 15% *Cost: per rank Separating Condenser Attack bonus (Gloves) *Per Rank: Attack +3 *Max Bonus: Attack +9 *Cost per rank: Cauchynia Dynamic Movement Percentage Attack bonus, and bonus damage chance (Gloves) *Per Rank: Attack +4% and 4% chance for 3 extra damage *Max Bonus: Attack +?% and ?% chance for ? extra damage *Cost per rank: and Steam Helmet Manufacturing Manufacture Steam Power Helmet *Cost: Burnishing and Polishing of Lens Gain one random Engineering Component every so many floors (Helmet) *Rank 1: Every 5 floors *Rank 2: Every 3 floors *Rank 3: Every 2 floors *Cost per rank: Polymer Coating Technology HP bonus (Helmet) *Per Rank: HP +40 *Max Bonus: HP +120 *Cost per rank: Franken Curve Gear Percentage Attack bonus, and bonus damage chance (Helmet) *Per Rank: Attack +4% and 4% chance for 3 extra damage *Max Bonus: Attack +?% and ?% chance for ? extra damage *Cost per rank: and Steam Armor Manufacturing Manufacture 1 Steam Power Armor *Cost: Aufbau Principle of Screw Conveyor Decrease long-range damage (Armor) *Per Rank: Decrease by 10% *Max Bonus: Decrease by 30% *Cost per rank: High Alloy Smelting Defense bonus (Armor) *Per Rank: Defense +2 *Max Bonus: Defense +6 *Cost per rank: Oslov Steam Stove Percentage Attack bonus, and bonus damage chance (Helmet) *Per Rank: Attack +4% and 4% chance for 3 extra damage *Max Bonus: Attack +?% and ?% chance for ? extra damage *Cost per rank: and Steam Belt Manufacturing Manufacture Steam Power Belt *Cost: Centrifugal Governor HP bonus (Belt) *Per Rank: HP +40 *Max Bonus: HP +120 *Cost per rank: Dashboard Structure Principle Recover HP each floor (Belt) *Per Rank: 2% HP recovered *Max Bonus: 6% HP recovered *Cost per rank: IIyich Torsional Spring Percentage Attack bonus, and bonus damage chance (Belt) *Per Rank: Attack +4% and 4% chance for 3 extra damage *Max Bonus: Attack +?% and ?% chance for ? extra damage *Cost per rank: and